


Tell Me it's Over

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Geraskier, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Geralt keeps going warm then cold with Jaskier. Jaskier needs to know where he stands."...if you leave, you’ve not to come back."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	Tell Me it's Over

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to have heard this song to read the fic, but I did listen to this then decide to write the story haha, so just in case you do want to listen, here's a link!;  
> Avril Lavigne - Tell Me it's Over  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5wseA6HoNs

The first time Jaskier said no was a shock. It was true, he had taken it for granted. Everyone knew him as the little lost puppy, constantly following the witcher. What they didn’t know was how loyal Jaskier was. Or how much work he’d put into building their relationship. All the care and attention he gave him just out of the love he had in his heart. The things he kept out of his songs. The things he wanted to keep private, special.

Jaskier had been getting looks over the last few days. 

“Where’s your witcher?”  
“Been dumped?”

He’d roll his eyes, sulking into his ale, getting angrier with every passing comment. He intended to play out this day the same. Until he walked in.  
Jaskier watched Geralt breathe a sigh of relief as he walked into the inn. He walked across the room, his eyes on the ground, then sat across from Jaskier, who didn’t say hello. 

“I’m leaving tomorrow, I took that job you told me to take.”

Geralt paused waiting for a response, and for a change, Jaskier was silent. He didn’t even look at him. 

“I... I would like it if you came with me.”

Geralt never asked, but he knew he had some making up to do. This, surely, he thought, would be the way to show he was sorry. Then they could leave and just go back to how they were.

“No.”

Jaskier left the table, walking upstairs to his room. He didn’t look back.  
Geralt looked around, seeing a few giggling on lookers, discussing their “lovers tiff”, before rolling his eyes and following him up to the room. He opened the door slowly, peering round the frame like a child who was in trouble, before walking in and shutting it behind him. Jaskier was sat on the bed. He opened his mouth before closing it again in fear that he would cry. The scent of his un cried tears burned in Geralt’s throat before they’d even touched his cheek.

“I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t know what you’re sorry for.”

Jaskier responded before Geralt had finished his apology. Geralt stood awkwardly in the space between the door and the bed, feeling very aware of his size, holding his arms so that his hands had something to do.

“I’m sorry for... leaving you alone here while I-”  
“If you think I’m mad because I wasn’t invited to... enjoy... women with you Geralt, you know less than I thought you did.”  
“Well, Jaskier, I clearly don’t know why you’re in a mood with me, so either tell me, so that we can move on, or you can stay here sulking indefinitely.”

Jaskier turned to look Geralt straight in the eyes, which made him look to the floor again immediately. He couldn’t do eye contact at the best of times. 

“You can leave if you want. I’m not begging you to stay. But just so you know, if you leave, you’ve not to come back. I’m not chasing you anymore Geralt. I don’t know what more I can do. You’re so confusing. Some nights you come back and you’ll let me bathe you, sing to you, sleep in the same bed as you, and it feels like there’s no one else in the world you’d rather be with. That you want to protect me and maybe, one day, love me. Like I love you.”

Geralt looked up, meeting his gaze, something finally clicking into place. He looked down again, embarrassed for not understanding before now. Scared for what else he was going to hear.

“Some days, you come back, and you wont talk to me. You’ll not want touched or push me away when I try and help you. But worse, worse is when you think I’m asleep. When you know, I'm waiting here for you. Regardless of what mood you’re in. Waiting to smile at you when you walk in and I know you’re going to leave again. And you come back smelling of ale and sex and think I won't notice? Or you get into the same bed as me, making me feel like I’m never going to be enough for you. You know, it’s not just witcher’s that can smell shame.”

“Jaskier.”

Geralt sat down on the bed. He felt sick thinking of how he must have treated him. Not thinking. Just doing.

“Don’t. Don’t come over here and touch me and hug me and- I can’t. I’ll forget instantly why I’m mad at you and want you to hold me, and I need to say why I’m mad I need to-”

The tears he’d been holding back began to fall down his face, his shoulders rising and falling with the noises coming from his mouth. Geralt hugged him anyway. Pulling his face into his chest, muting the sobs while making his shirt wet. He just stayed, silently holding him, and just like Jaskier said it would, he could feel his heartbeat calming and his angry scent began to change to something sweeter, something calmer. The same smell he had when they were camping and Geralt was keeping watch. The smell he had when he was sure he was safe. 

“Jask, I’m not going anywhere. We don’t even need to go to that job if you don’t want me to. I want to stay... I want to be with you.”

Geralt sounded panicked. Jaskier rolled his eyes at inability to stick to his plan and stay mad. He wanted to comfort the witcher, like he was used to. He looked up, moving the long white hair in front of his eyes that he was using to hide behind, and tucked it behind his ears. When he touched Geralt’s skin, it was hot, like humans get when they’re upset or embarrassed, which actually made Jaskier feel better. He knew his words had got to him. 

“I’m sorry I shouted at you. I’m just, embarrassed I suppose. I feel stupid for very obviously, openly liking you, loving you, and I feel like I’m a burden.”

Geralt closed his eyes and grimaced. 

“Don’t apologise. I’m sorry. I’ve been- You're not a burden. You’re... I...”  
Geralt stuttered, unable to formalise a sentence, getting angrier as the words wouldn't come out.

“Jaskier. Let me kiss you.”  
The bard looked back confused. 

“You’ve never asked me before.”  
“I’ve never told you I loved you before.”  
Jaskier blinked hard, and replied almost inaudibly. 

“Say it, say it again.”  
“I love you.”  
When Jaskier started grinning, it made Geralt do the same. Prompting him to duck his head again so that his hair would cover his face. 

“You didn’t answer.”  
“Yes, you buffoon. Kiss me.”  
Geralt wiped Jaskier's cheek, which was still damp from a moment ago. Then put his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. Once he was holding him steady, and he could strongly smell that safe, comforted feeling mixed with excitement and nerves, he leaned in and pressed his lips against the poet’s, almost stealing his breath. 

“I’ll always be right here, with you. I don't want to be anywhere else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Hailhailsatan


End file.
